The Powerpuff Girls Shows
This is a list of episodes and VHS/DVD releases. All six seasons of The Powerpuff Girls aired on Cartoon Network from November 18, 1998 to March 25, 2005. Notice that the episodes listed here are in production order. 'Season 0: 1992' *Whoopass Stew (shown in 1994 for festivals only) 'What a Cartoon! Shorts: 1995-1996' *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins February 20, 1995 *Crime 101 January 28, 1996 'Season 1: 1998-1999' *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff November 18, 1998 *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest November 25, 1998 *Octi Evil / Geshundfight December 2, 1998 *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic December 9, 1998 *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver December 16, 1998 *Telephonies / Tough Love December 23, 1998 *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising January 6, 1999 *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore January 13, 1999 *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts January 20, 1999 *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz January 27, 1999 *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change February 3, 1999 *The Rowdyruff Boys April 7, 1999 *Uh Oh Dynamo May 27, 1999 'Season 2: 1999-2000' *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked June 25, 1999 *Collect Her / Supper Villain August 6, 1999 *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff August 20, 1999 *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose September 10, 1999 *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty September 25, 1999 *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos October 8, 1999 *A Very Special Blossom / Daylight Savings November 26, 1999 *Mo Job / Pet Feud February 13, 2000 *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras March 17, 2000 *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts April 21, 2000 *Twisted Sister / Cover Up April 28, 2000 *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin May 5, 2000 *Something's a Ms./ Slumbering with the Enemy May 26, 2000 'Season 3: 2000-2001' *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event July 28, 2000 *Town and Out / Child Fearing August 18, 2000 *Criss Cross Crisis September 8, 2000 *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold September 15, 2000 *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out September 22, 2000 *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes September 27, 2000 *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggy Two October 6, 2000 *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe November 11, 2000 *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us December 1, 2000 *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch April 6, 2001 (VHS/DVD) October 2001 (Television) *Powerprof. February 9, 2001 *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights January 5, 2001 *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls February 9, 2001 'Season 4: 2001-2003' *Film Flam - April 20, 2001 *All Chalked Up - April 27, 2001 *Get Back Jojo - May 4, 2001 *Him Diddle Riddle - May 11, 2001 *Members Only - May 18, 2001 *Knock It Off - May 25, 2001 *Super Friends - June 1, 2001 *Nano of the North - June 8, 2001 *Stray Bullet - June 15, 2001 *Forced Kin - June 22, 2001 *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom - December 6, 2002 *Power-Noia - December 13, 2002 *Nuthin Special / Neighbor Hood - September 5, 2003 'Season 5: 2003-2004' *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up September 12, 2003 *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi-Gone September 19, 2003 *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer September 26, 2003 *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding November 6, 2003 *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature November 7, 2003 *The Boys are Back in Town November 14, 2003 *See Me Feel Me Gnomey November 21, 2003 (Non-US markets), January 2009 (US, DVD) *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys January 9, 2004 *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville January 16, 2004 *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy April 2, 2004 *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild April 9, 2004 *Curses / Bang For Your Buck April 16, 2004 *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'n' Sour April 23, 2004 'Season 6: 2004-2005' *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat April 30, 2004 *Makes Zen To Me / Say Uncle May 7, 2004 *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo May 14, 2004 *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again June 25, 2004 *A Made Up Story July 2, 2004 *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor July 9, 2004 *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville July 16, 2004 *Aspirations July 23, 2004 *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says July 30, 2004 *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville August 20, 2004 *West in Pieces August 27, 2004 *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action September 3, 2004 *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? March 25, 2005 'Movies and Specials' *The Powerpuff Girls Movie July 3, 2002 (Movie theaters) *Twas the Fight Before Christmas October 7, 2003 (VHS/DVD) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! January 19, 2009 (USA)